Runaway Granger
by skyforever
Summary: Hermione runs away from her wedding and who should she to bump into but Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the characters or the series. If I did, Hermione and Draco would already be married with intelligent, curly haired, grey eyed babies. _ !**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, taking in her own reflection. Light sifted in through the window on the second floor of the Burrow. Below, she could hear noises of the tents being set up and people bustling around. Just then, Ginny burst in, carrying a long package wrapped in delicate tissue. She beamed excitedly, "Oh my God, Hermione, you already look so great!"

Fleur and her mother had handled her makeover. Her normally bushy, unruly hair had been transformed into flowing tresses that curled lightly over her shoulder and hung down her back. They'd decided to use a light shade of beige on her face, to suit her skin tone. Her cheeks had been dusted with rose colored blush in a way that it looked natural. Her eye shadow had just a tinge of silver, so it made her eyes sparkle.

Ginny unwrapped the cover to reveal her wedding gown and they helped her put it on. It was a sleeveless white gown that molded against her waist and bloomed at the hem, spreading around her like a pool of fine lace. All three of them gasped at once. "Darling, you look BEAUTIFUL." Her mother said, with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe my little girl is getting married today."

Hermione gulped, trying her hardest not to respond to the emotion in her mother's voice. "Thanks, mom" she whispered, concentrating on Fleur rearranging her hair for the umpteenth time, muttering about some hairstyling tips she had read up on. "Do you need anything, Hermione?"Ginny asked. She'd been the perfect maid of honour so far, attentive to her every need. She'd even got Hermione some Honeydukes chocolate, knowing that it was her favourite and would help calm down any wedding jitters. The door opened with a slight creak, revealing Luna and Harry. "Oh, you look great, Hermione." Luna said dreamily, waving her hand in a gesture that Hermione had to suppose was something to wish her good luck. Harry beamed as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly "You look amazing, Hermione."

"Careful with ze dress, Harry." Fleur pointed out crossly. Harry shrugged apologetically and turned to Mrs. Granger. "Mr. Granger said he needed your help with the camera. Said he lost the roll of film again." She rolled her eyes and marched off to find her husband and berate him for insisting on the century old camera.

"Speaking of which, your husband to be cleans up well. He's got a set of decent looking dress robes this time around too." Harry joked. Hermione felt her heart beat weirdly at the thought to Ron, standing down the aisle, looking at her and smiling his familiar, happy smile. Fleur got up to go and Luna followed her, tactfully leaving Hermione with her two best friends. "So, how are you feeling, Hermione?"

"Nervous. I wasn't even this nervous when I faced a bunch of death eaters."

Ginny laughed, "It's just jitters. It'll be alright when you're standing at the beginning of the aisle and see his face. The whole world melts away then and it's just the two of you." She took Harry's hand and lovingly squeezed it. Her gold wedding band glinted in the sunlight. They had been married for three years now. "You and Ron are perfect for each other." She continued.

"Ron's feeling the same was as you right now. He's nervous too. But Molly's probably the most flustered of us all. I saw her inspecting every single particle of food and making sure that the chairs were turned in the right direction to the correct degree." Hermione smiled weakly while feeling a sinking feeling growing in her stomach as the hour got closer. Below, the sound of the guests arriving intensified and she could imagine Fred, Percy and Charlie ushering them in. Neville and Hannah had already been to see her, as well Hagrid, who had to be lead out of the room by Aberforth while he wept profusely into an impossibly tiny scrap of handkerchief.

She enquired about the wedding arrangements while until Ginny glanced at the time. "Half an hour to go!" She squeaked, handing Hermione her bouquet and scrutinizing her appearance, pushing Harry out of room to go check on the guests. One of the flower girls, a red headed Weasely, started wailing loudly when she was told she could not eat the flowers in her basket. While Ginny tried pacifying the child, Hermione said, "Why don't you take her for a walk? She'll calm down and you too. _You're_ too tense! I'm actually telling you this, instead of the other way around!"

Ginny looked conflicted. "I wouldn't mind being alone for a while, as well." She added so that her best friend wouldn't feel guilty about leaving her alone. She sat down and looked expectantly at Ginny.

"Alright then, five minutes. I'll go check on the minister."

Hermione exhaled as she left. She sat still, absorbing the quiet in the room. She'd been up at the crack of dawn, with people bustling around her and watching her every move, Molly especially trying to feed her mountains of food, while fending off Ron's attempts to see her before the wedding. She had taken the whole thing with extreme calm. It was a useful gift, not feeling anything in situations that would make others nervous. It had helped keep her wits about her even during the war. She got up and paced around the room as the band somewhere below struck up a pretty tune.

She was getting married today. She had never had any dreams of a fairytale wedding like some of the other girls had. She'd been far too busy reading but today, she was getting married to the guy of her dreams. Like in the ending of some of the books she had read over the years. He was the person she knew and loved so well. Or was he? She felt a small twinge of doubt and paced faster, as if to shake of her thoughts. Everyone had exclaimed how happy she must be to be getting married but somehow, she didn't feel the way she was supposed to be feeling. Where was the characteristic elation at the prospect of marrying the man you loved?

As the wedding date had approached, the strange feeling in her gut had started growing stronger. It had started out as a small thing, a sudden random thought her subconscious had thrown at her, but now, its existence was too strong to be ignored. The worst part was, every time she tried to talk to someone about it, the words didn't seem to leave her mouth. She felt unsettled and couldn't relax. They all assumed it was the nerves, but she knew herself well enough to know it was something more. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself again.

She had all the right reasons to marry Ron- he loved her, they were best friends as well as well as lovers and she felt comfortable by his side. She loved him, she didn't doubt that. Then why did she feel that it wasn't enough? Why did she feel like she was making a mistake? Was it all happening too fast? No, it had been five years since the war had ended and twelve since she and Ron had first met on the Hogwarts Express.

Shaking her head, it suddenly struck her that if she were standing in front of a mirror, analyzing her feelings just minutes away from her wedding, something was really wrong. As the realization dawned on her, she saw her own terrified expression in the mirror. "I can't do this" she said aloud, confirming her fears. She backed away. She stood, stunned for a moment. Outside, the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder and Hermione felt a sudden overwhelming sense of panic. She couldn't go through with it. She couldn't do it. She grabbed her bag and taking a last look at the door, disapparated, leaving her bouquet to fall to the floor.

**A/N- This is my first Dramione fic and my first fic in a loong time. Reviews would be much appreciated !**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the characters or the series. Otherwise Ron would officially be a sad bachelor.**

With a _crack_, Hermione appeared on an empty street. She collapsed onto the sidewalk and buried her head in her folded arms. What had she done? Tears started streaming down her face as confusion overwhelmed her. Her mind willed her to apparate back at once but her body would listen, it wouldn't move a muscle. She sat, taking deep breaths of air, trying to keep herself calm.

She'd apparated into a quiet muggle residential area. Large stone houses towered over the landscape and the street was shaded by larger trees. If any of the inhabitants found it strange there a woman in her wedding dress sitting beside the road and crying silently, they made no mention. Hermione couldn't help but think of Ron. He would be heartbroken. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of him, standing at the altar, waiting for her. Harry and Ginny would be shocked and her parents would be devastated. They'd been so happy when she'd told them she was marrying Ron. In her mind's eye, she imagined the ripples of shock that would follow the news of her desertion. And the look on Molly and Arthur's face when they realized that their youngest son would not be getting married.

She'd fled so suddenly that she hadn't planned on anything, except that she had to disappear. The sky turned orange in the sunset and the weather grew colder. Night fell and snow started falling slowly, settling on her bare shoulders, as if mirroring her frozen state of mind. She could have cast a warming spell but didn't lift her hand. It would be a fitting punishment, serve her right for what she had done. She sat there for a long time, watching the birds wheel in the sky. The snow started falling thickly now and she shivered as she felt the cold sting her face. Then to her left, she heard a voice say incredulously, "_Granger_?"

With a start, Hermione looked up and cursed mentally. It had to be a twist of bad fate that standing before her was probably the last person she would want to see her in this state.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy repeated standing right in front of her.

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy." She tried saying curtly, hoping the tone of her voice would communicate the fact that she wished him gone, but her voice wobbled horribly.

"I was just trying to be nice, Granger, Isn't that what you Gryffindorks preach?" He said scornfully.

"Well, you have never been nice to me before so why start now?" she bit back.

"It looks like you were getting married. To Weasely, I presume? Even you couldn't stand the ginger low life form without bolting. I'm surprised Granger, it's the most sensible thing you've ever done so far."

"As opposed to becoming a death eater like you? Running around the castle letting Death Eaters in and trying to kill Dumbledore?"

She retorted, fuming at her own bad luck as much as at the person standing in front of her. Malfoy's face burned with anger. She looked into his eyes defiantly, waiting for him to either walk away or hex her. There was a long, tense pause. She tightened her grip on her wand.

"Draco, what's going on?" a female voice alerted them to the presence of another person amidst the semi darkness. Narcissa Malfoy came into full view. She stopped when she caught sight of Hermione. "Oh dear, is everything alright?" she asked with such concern that Hermione was surprised. "I…" she tried to speak but then against her will, burst into tears. Narcissa looked pointedly at Draco. "What? I didn't do anything, mother!" He defended.

"Coat." she held out her hand and reluctantly, he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. She placed them around Hermione's shoulders and said, "Come on dear, we'll go get you warmed up. Draco's place is nearby."

"W..What?" Hermione was startled. Was she being offered shelter by someone who wouldn't have hesitated to kill her a few years back?

"I'm not going to leave you here all alone so you can cry and catch your death."Narcissa said firmly. "N…No thank you, Mrs Malfoy. I'm perfectly fine. Please don't bother yourself with me."

"Nonsense, a young girl like you shouldn't be out in the cold on a dark street all by yourself. You're coming with us, isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco shuffled the bags of shopping in his hands. Why hadn't he taken the other route home like he normally did? Why did he have to run into Granger of all people? He had groaned mentally when Narcissa had caught sight of her in tears. As much as his mother was dear to him, she couldn't stand the sight of suffering and often ended up bringing lost animals into his house and from time to time, got him to help at the local homeless shelter, although he never had much of a choice with the 'volunteering'. It looked like Granger's case was the next to be championed by his mother.

"Well?" Narcissa's eyes narrowed and he suddenly felt like a small boy, being scrutinized for his bad conduct. "Yes, she must." He choked out the words unwillingly. He didn't think it was a good idea at all. If someone had told him that his childhood nemesis would be staying over at his house, he would have laughed himself to death but here he was, walking behind her and his mother as they made their way up the street. The younger version of himself would have had a fit, he was sure.

But things had been so different after the war. The fact that his flat was in a muggle neighbourhood was proof enough. And while he views on blood superiority had changed drastically (the war had been quite an eye opener), the concept of making friendly contact with Potty and his gang was highly deplorable, let alone inviting one of them into his house.

Hermione shivered. The jacket she wore was thick and warm but the cold she felt was more from the inside. She still couldn't believe what she had done. When had she become so impulsive? And here she was, bizarrely, walking through the streets of Muggle London with the Malfoys. The _Malfoys_. The part of her brain that wasn't thinking of Ron and her wedding that might have been was wondering what they were doing there and why Narcissa was being so nice to her. It could be a trap but Hermione sensed that Narcissa's concern was genuine. It was Malfoy she didn't trust but it was apparent that his mother held him in check, so for now, she was safe.

They stopped in front of a grey apartment and climbed to the third floor. Malfoy produced his keys and opened the door to the flat 3B. The apartment looked poky from the outside but inside was a spacious living area with polished wood floors and an ornate chandelier hanging from the high ceilings. The place had been tastefully decorated with a mix of antique and modern furniture. A T.V stood in the corner while the fireplace roared to life at the flick of Narcissa's wrist. Adjoining was an open kitchen and a balcony that looked onto the park opposite.

Narcissa ushered her into an armchair and pressed a cup of hot chocolate into her hands. "Always works." She smiled, bustling off to prepare the guest bedroom. Hermione looked at her hands. They were shaking. The clock struck nine, reminding her that she would have been off for a holiday to Egypt with Ron by this time, if events had followed a different course. Ron. She knew he was going to haunt her for a long time, even if she couldn't face him. The knowledge that she had willingly broken his heart would be a heavy burden to carry.

"Ahem." Malfoy said, walking into the room and claiming her attention. "Your bedroom's this way." She got up to follow him and said to him, "Thank you for letting me stay…."

"Save it, Granger. I'm only doing this because my mother seems to have taken pity on your lost cause."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She'd had doubts but hadn't wanted to refuse Narcissa's kind offer. But she'd forgotten that Malfoy would never welcome her. "I'm sorry. I should leave since I'm so unwelcome here. I won't intrude any longer." She gathered her skirts and marched towards the door. It had been foolish of her to be so presumptuous.

Draco watched her open the door and leave. In the background, he heard his mother humming as she ran a bath. She sounded happy. Well, it had been a long time since they'd had any visitors and he knew that all those years of social exile had been hard on his mother. Even before the war, when the Malfoy family had had considerable standing in the wizarding world, she had been expected to behave in a manner befitting the Malfoys, as dictated by his father, and had to suppress her naturally warm nature behind a cold façade.

Obviously, helping Granger meant something to her. He grew pale as he thought of the consequences of letting her leave. As much as his mother loved him, she would crucify him if she found out he had driven Granger away. Damn the whole situation.

Hermione walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. She had to find somewhere else to spend the night. It was like being on the run again, she realized as she reached the landing on the first floor. But this time, it was from her own actions. Her heart sank with the thought. She heard footsteps approaching at an alarming rate behind her and suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm. She whirled around. It was Malfoy.

"Malfoy, let go of me!"

"You're coming upstairs at once, Granger."

"Why? So you can tell me how unwanted my presence is? I'd rather spend the night on a bench at the park."

He pulled her arm firmly and she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Do as I say, woman!" his grey eyes glittered with annoyance.

She felt anger bubbling inside her. "Who are you to tell me what I should do?" the expression on her face darkened dangerously.

Malfoy looked at her and resisted the urge to put a full body bind curse on her. Even in her state of emotional despair, she was being stubborn and pig headed. The strong-armed approach wouldn't work with her, it seemed. He had forgotten that she was different from the rest. Suddenly, he let go of her arm and sighed in resignation.

"My mother seems to care about your well being. While I don't share the same sentiments, I do care about my mother. Hence I am asking you to come up. When she leaves tomorrow, you can do as you wish. " He added.

She looked up at the blonde with a mixture of receding anger and surprise. He loved his mother so much that he was actually being civil to her for the first time in his life. She was conflicted. She didn't know whether to walk away just to spite him or stay because of Narcissa's insistence.

"Alright." She would wait and see how things panned out.

They headed back to his flat. Narcissa was waiting for them at the door."Erm…she needed some fresh air, that's all." Malfoy said nervously. Hermione, noting the way her eyes flashed dangerously, nodded vigorously.

Mrs. Malfoy's face broke into a smile and Hermione saw Draco's shoulders sag slightly with relief. She showed Hermione to her room. When the door shut behind her, Hermione sighed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She slowly undressed and climbed into the bathtub, glad for the let up from the cold weather.

She soaked in the warm water for a long time, feeling it lap against her face and enveloping her in a warm, comforting embrace.

A set of pajamas had been set aside for her. The clothes had a faint smell of pine needles on them. A scent she associated with fireplaces and Christmas and all things safe and happy.

As she wore them, she realized they were too big on her. Just then, there was a knock on her door. She unlocked the door and saw that it was Malfoy again. He held a goblet of potion in his hand and had a strangely amused expression on his face. She focused on the object in his hand and recognized the dreamless sleep potion at once. She eyed it suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned, Granger. Although it would be a very Slytherin way to dispatch of someone, it's a tad bit too boring for my taste."

"How reassuring." Hermione said distrustfully.

"My mother said you'll need this." He set the goblet down on the bed stand.

"Oh and nice pajamas." Malfoy commented before closing the door behind him. With a flush, she realized they were his clothes. No wonder he had been smirking the entire time.

With a wave of her wand, she transfigured the clothes to her size. She paused for a while and with a smart flick of her wrist, turned them red and gold for good measure.

"Take that, Ferret." She said smugly, picking up the goblet and downing the potion in one go. She absolutely did not want nightmares and she would be stupid not to avoid them, because her waking hours would be bad enough, especially with Draco Malfoy around.

**A/N : A HUGE thank you to you guys for all the support ! It meant a lot (and even made me want to a little jig which is amazing for a bed potato like me )!**

**Okay, so second chapter. Please review !**

**Long live Dramione !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay, I have things to say**

**1. I apologize for disappearing for SO long ( a month or more, if I'm not wrong) especially after I received such kind words from all the lovely reviewers out there that brought figurative tears to my eyes !**

**2. Why I was away for SO long? First major college exams = Super panic mode ( which I think will not be limited to just the first set of exams ). Then I went home ( hoooome!) after nearly half a year and hugged every street light and road, my bed, my books and oh...my family too I suppose. Then when I came back, I was pelted with assignments on my first day ( how's that for a warm welcome?)**

**3. Anyway, this chapter might be a little rusty because I wrote it a month ago but am I'm putting it up before I obsess over it anymore. Reviews, as always, shall be greatly appreciated!**

**4. Now I shall shut up.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the characters or the series. Otherwise the fateful day Hermione slapped Draco would have been the beginning of a love story. **

"Good morning, dear." Narcissa smiled at Draco as he walked into the living room the next morning. He gave her a small nod and headed towards the kitchen. He didn't feel fully awake until he had had his dose of morning coffee. A small owl swooped into the living room and delivered the morning post.

Narcissa picked up the papers and glanced at the headlines. With a mug of coffee in his hand, Draco walked over to the sofa and peered over his mother's shoulders. "Hermione Granger abandons Ron Weasely at Altar." He read out loud. There was a picture of Ron entering his London apartment, the view of his face blocked by the towering bulk of George Weasely. "Weasely's Heartbreak." Another one read. Narcissa shook her head sadly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Fucking reporters. They had made his life hell, especially during the trial and even afterwards, claiming that he'd used some influence to get away with the two year community service sentence. They'd made it impossible for him to go out anywhere without being hurled with insults, mobbed and asked about his death eater leanings. And now they'd even turned on their so called beloved War Heroine. The hypocrites.

Hermione woke with a shiver. It was unusually cold for a December morning. The window was frosted over and beyond, snow covered the entire area. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Then the memories of the previous day came back to her and she buried her head in her hands. The pain was still very raw. She could feel tears coming to her eyes again and knew it would be a while before she was alright again. She picked up her wand and whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery otter emerged from the tip of her wand and encircled her energetically, as if sensing her distress. It stopped in front of her and looked patiently. "I'm sorry." She managed. It blinked and then with a flash, sped out of the window. It was a poor excuse of an apology but it would have to do for now. At least they wouldn't think she had been abducted or worse. She slowly swung her legs out of bed and got onto her feet, stretching. She would thank the Malfoy's for their hospitality of course, but then she would leave. She had some muggle relatives in a town a few train stops away. She would stay with them until the situation was under control.

Her wedding gown had been draped carefully over a chair. Avoiding looking at it, she made her way to the living room. Malfoy and his mother were seated on the sofa, in deep discussion. When they saw her, they stopped abruptly. From their reaction, it was not difficult to garner who the subject of their conversation had been.

"Hermione, you're awake! Come, let's have breakfast" Narcissa said pleasantly. Plates flew from the kitchen and landed on the table. Fresh bacon and eggs appeared on them. "Good morning." Hermione replied and then looked over at Malfoy.

Draco scowled when he caught sight of her. He did not appreciate his clothes being defiled with Gryffindor colours. Giving her a contemptuous look, he sat down opposite her at the table. _Well, I'm not__ backing down_, she thought, giving him a withering look in return. Narcissa sat down between them, unaware of the intense dislike in the air.

Both of them started eating but Hermione left her food untouched. She had to finish with the pleasantries as soon as possible so she could make travel arrangements. "Mrs. Malfoy…" she began.

"Please, call me Narcissa." The older woman interrupted gently, knowing what was coming next.

"…Narcissa, I must thank you for your kindness, letting me into your home. Please allow me to take leave of you this morning."

"Where are you planning on going then?"

Hermione hesitated. Vestiges of doubt still remained. Did she want to reveal her plans to strangers she had just met after a long time?

"She's going to her relatives. Muggles, probably." Draco said, as if reading her mind. "_So_ predictable, Granger."

Narcissa's eyebrows knitted together as she said intently, "I have a better idea. Both Draco and I think it would be best if you stayed with Andromeda and Teddy. You will be safe there. I am apparating back to her house this morning and I would like you to accompany me." Catching Hermione's surprised expression, she explained, "Andromeda and I have been in touch. We reconnected after the war and after all that we'd been through, after all the people we'd lost, it was best that we started anew. I have been living with her for two years now."

_Why are they being so nice to me?_ She wondered suddenly, feeling guilt flooding in her heart. She didn't deserve such kindness after what she had done. She looked down at her plate, trying to control her emotions. Narcissa took her hand and said in a gentle voice, 'I know what you're going through, Hermione. Believe it or not, I had serious doubts about marrying Lucius as well."

This time, even Draco looked surprised at his mother's unexpected admission. "I didn't want to marry him. We had met on a few occasions and I didn't think much of him. Our marriage had been arranged by our parents and we were expected to comply because of the prestige it would bring to unite the ancient noble families of Malfoy and Black. They didn't stop to consider for a moment that I had feelings for someone else."

"Whom did you have feelings for?" Hermione asked slowly, knowing that she was finding it painful to recollect.

She paused and took a deep breath, the action betraying her hesitation. "Frank Longbottom." Narcissa clasped her hands tightly.

Draco emitted a strangled gasp from the other end of the table. Longbottom? Unbelievable! The uncoordinated oaf's father? His mother had been in _love_ with him? He shuddered to imagine what would have happened if his mother had married Longbottom.

Hermione's mind threw together the facts quickly and she breathed in sharply as she realized the implications they presented, "It must have crushed you when you found out what Bellatrix had done to them." She said in horror.

She tried hard to stifle the sob in her throat. "It was the worst day of my life. Finding out that the person I loved had been tortured to insanity by my own sister and husband. Lucius had laughed as he watched it happen. _Laughed._" She closed her eyes at the unbearable memory.

Draco looked at her, shocked. He knew that his parents hadn't married for love but it was the first time his mother was admitting to all this. The sacrifices she had made for her family made him realize the extent of the injustice she had suffered. An uncaring, manipulative family and a repressive and self important husband. He felt regret, as if he had been personally responsible for her suffering and also, for not noticing the deep ocean of grief she had carried within her all these years.

He reached out an enveloped her hand in his. "It's ok, dear. It wasn't your fault." She patted his arm. Her beloved son. He would never know that it was him who had brought her the greatest joy and solace, from the moment she had held him in her arms. She still remembered his uncanny ability as a child to sense when she was upset and even though he could not discern the reason, he would cuddle up to her as if offering comfort.

She turned back to Hermione. "By deciding not to marry him, you have made the best decision. You have saved both him and yourself from a life of misery and doubt. I didn't have the luxury of opting out of my fate but you did what you thought was right. You cannot think your actions were in the wrong."

Hermione sighed deeply. Narcissa's words had bought her a little respite from the internal turmoil she was going through. The rest of the meal passed in silence and Hermione was soon dressed in some clothes borrowed from Narcissa.

"Be careful." Malfoy frowned while his mother kissed him goodbye. There was something bothering him but he didn't enunciate his concerns. Hermione opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say to him. He felt likewise, it was clear. In the end, they ended up nodding curtly to each other.

She felt the familiar tugging sensation in her stomach as they apparated to Andromeda's house. With a _crack_, they landed on the pavement opposite. She had been here a couple of times with Harry, who doted on his godson just as Sirius had loved him. She could see Teddy waving his small, chubby arms though the window and smiled. Just as they crossed the street, there was a flash from several cameras and a number of people appeared around her. _Reporters!_ The voice in her mind screamed.

"Hermione, any comment on why you decided to run away from your own wedding?"

"Do you not love Ronald Weasely anymore?"

"Are the rumours true that the two of you had a big fight?"

"Was Ron unfaithful? Was he having a relationship with someone else?"

"Have to spoken to him after the fiasco?"

"Were you unfaithful?"

"Your parents were unavailable for comment. What did they think of the matter?"

"Will you go back to him, Hermione?"

"Get away from her!" Narcissa shrieked at the reporters, who started throwing questions her as well.

"Since when have you been on good terms with Miss Granger?"

"Has she been hiding out at your house?"

Hermione held her breath. How had they found her here? Why was it that every question they asked felt like a stab to her chest? The cameras were getting increasingly close to her face and one particular flash nearly blinded her. She put her arms up to shield herself from the mob, while assessing the options she had. She could either disapparate or hex every single one of the. The latter wasn't a viable option because she was hopelessly outnumbered and as a ministry employee, couldn't just attack members of the public.

There was a loud _crack_ sound and suddenly, there was Draco Malfoy, standing right in front of her. He caught hold of her hand and she saw his intent in his grey eyes. They disapparated on the spot.

They appeared in an office space and Malfoy asked, "Are you alright?" His normally pale face was flushed . "Yes." Hermione said, exhaling. "How did they find out where I was?" she asked bleakly. If they had found her at a place as unconnected and remote as Andromeda's house, what was the extent they would go to in order to hunt her down?

"They would have been staking out at every possible place you could have been. Those bastards have been quite thorough this time." He growled.

"What about Narcissa? Will she be safe?" she asked, her eyes widening as she remembered the older witch she had left behind in the rush to escape.

"Aunt Andromeda is a powerful witch. She can take care of things. You however needed to be rescued because there is no saying what those dunderheads would have tried to pull."

Bizarrely, Hermione felt the urge to laugh. Her shoulders shook with the effort of restraining herself but she couldn't hold in her mirth. She started laughing loudly and Malfoy's confused expression compounded the effect. "What is so funny, Granger? Have you lost your mind?"

"It's…It's just that you used the word dunderhead. Snape used to say that in exactly the same tone." She laughed even more.

Draco couldn't help but crack a small smile. He could see why she found his choice of words funny. What struck him most was her laughter, which he had never heard before. Well, it wasn't surprising, considering the fact that he had attempted to bully Granger throughout their years of schooling. But it was refreshingly unreserved compared to the high pitched, artificial laughs women generally put on around him. He found himself liking the pleasant sound.

"Sorry" she said after a while, as her laughter died down, "I was having a crazy moment."

"Evidently." He said imperiously, regaining control of his own facial muscles and training them to reflect indifference.

They suddenly became aware of the fact that they were still holding hands. He let go as if struck by lightning and then walked over to the other end of the room. Hermione rubbed her wrists in embarrassment and looked around. It was definitely an office. The nameplate on the desk read, "Draco Malfoy, Head of Research and Development." The stationery was watermarked with the logo of a cauldron and the words, 'Greengrass Potent Potions.' Several books on potions were stacked on the desk and filled the shelves as well.

"They know you're with me now so we can't go back to my place immediately. I'd put protective charms and wards around my flat back up but I need to be sure. Stay here, I'll check whether the coast is clear." Draco informed before walking out and locking the door behind him.

Hermione watched him leave and then moved to the window. Muggles walked around below so the building was a wizarding establishment in a muggle area. Maybe it had powerful concealment spells around it, not unlike Hogwarts, to make it resemble a normal muggle office.

As for the owners, she'd heard of the Greengrass family. They were purebloods and had two daughters her age: Daphne and Astoria. Astoria had been in the year above her at Hogwarts while Daphne had transferred to Beauxbatons in their fifth year. She distinctly remembered both sisters as ardent members of the Malfoy fan club. It was probable that one of them had carried a torch for Malfoy all these years and had offered him a position in the family's business. If she had to bet, she would put her money on Daphne, who had followed him around like a love struck puppy. Well, as much as Pansy had allowed her to.

She watched as Draco emerged from the building. His platinum blonde hair was distinct among the crowd and she noticed several women turning to look at him.

"_How interesting. Take a look at this." Luna said, offering her copy of Witch Weekly to Hermione and Ginny. She'd been reading the gossip magazine because she had proclaimed that she could sense a strong presence of a book beetle in its pages. Ginny peered at the page. "Whoa, it's Malfoy. He looks hot." Hermione took a look and snorted, "Ferret as ever." Ginny gave her an admonishing look. _

"_I know your standards are completely different since you're dating my brother, but any girl would give anything to be seen on his arm. Despite his past, he's considered a very eligible bachelor. And take a look at his physique under the fitted shirt." She mock fanned herself, "Of course, there's the fact that he's as rich as royalty. Then next twenty generations of his family could live without working a day in their lives."_

"_Should Harry be worried?" Hermione asked, amused. _

"_He did ask me to marry him so I suppose he dodged a bullet there. If only you and Ron weren't dating, I would definitely ship you and Malfoy."_

"_Me with him?" Hermione laughed at the absurd idea, "How about him and Luna instead?"_

_Luna, who had been closely examining the pages of the magazine, spoke, "Our auras do not match. The two of you have very similar auras, however. The same intelligence and inner strength. I wouldn't mind going for Zabini, though. He reminds me of pizza sauce. I like pizza sauce"_

_Ginny and Hermione stared at her, shell shocked. Was she actually showing a romantic inclination towards someone? Luna took one look at them and chuckled to herself._

She flipped through a few pamphlets for a bit and then walked around the room. A small cupboard caught her eye. Twisting the handle, she opened the door to see several vials of potions. Chiefly, several vials of dreamless sleep potions. She raised an eyebrow. Was Malfoy having nightmares? Maybe Malfoy had also been affected by the war. Witnessing horrors in Voldemort's presence couldn't have been easy.

She heard footsteps approaching the office and quickly, cast a disillusionment charm on herself. A dark haired, willowy woman opened the door. "Draco?" Daphne Greengrass questioned. Realizing the office was empty; she said to herself, "Strange, I thought I heard voices coming from in here." She walked around the stand in front of Draco's chair. "Ahem" she cleared her throat, "Excuse me."

Hermione froze. Had she been found out?

"Draco? I was wondering whether you would like to go out for coffee someday?"

She was practicing asking Malfoy out. The poor soul didn't know what she was in for, Hermione thought as she relaxed slightly. Daphne sighed to herself, "I wonder if I'm good enough."

"He's a complete twit and you're wasting time with him." She was tempted to say but Malfoy's reappearance distracted Daphne.

"Draco!" she said, startled, "Good morning!" she paused, "Why are you in casuals? Not that the look doesn't suit you but it is a working day in office."

Draco frowned, glancing around the otherwise empty room. "I'm working from home today. Just came by to pick up some papers" he said quickly. "Oh." Daphne said, fidgeting. "Draco? I was wondering…."

"Yes?" he asked impatiently. Where the fuck was Granger hiding?

"….whether you…are free this weekend?"

"No, sorry Daphne. I know you want me to look at the samples of those sunstones from Belgium but I'm afraid something important has come up. Maybe I can clear up my schedule for sometime late next week?"

"Sure. Fine. Great. Next week then." Daphne hurried out of the office and Draco called out in a low voice, "Granger?"

Hermione lifted the spell. She shook her head. Did Draco even realize she had been trying to ask him out? She rolled her eyes at him.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He gave her a weird look. "The area is leech free. But I wouldn't put it past them to appear soon. We should go."

She cast the spell on herself again and walked out with Malfoy. "Is that why you have a house in a muggle area? Because it's close to your workplace?" she asked as they walked briskly.

"Yes, that and the fact that we couldn't stay in the Malfoy Manor any longer."

"Why not?" She was intrigued.

"The Ministry kept conducting extensive raids. Chaos ensued every time they landed in the gardens and upset the peacocks. Of course, there are all the lovely memories."

Hermione nodded, shivering at the thought of the cold, dark house that had been her prison and torture chamber all those years ago. She still had nightmares.

They reached his flat in five minutes and Hermione sighed a big breath of relief only after she'd closed the door behind her. It would take a long time before the heat died down, she was sure of it. The papers would be working overtime with trying to find her whereabouts. Especially since they now knew whose company she was in. Whether her welcome at his house would extend that long, she was highly doubtful of.

"Okay, let's assess the situation here." Malfoy said, running his hand through his hair. "They know we're together. Not together together but the chances that they have assumed the worst are sky rocketing," he added hastily, "I've cast a spell over the flat so anyone who comes looking for me will find themselves at the house of a Mr. Simpson instead. They are bound to contact my office but Daphne will keep quiet and I will take a few days off, just to be sure. The reporters will be alerted to the fact that you might be hiding in the muggle world so you might have to be a bit careful there. I still have contacts at the ministry so I can find out what the press intend on doing. Are you planning on contacting your family or friends anytime soon?"

Hermione clenched her fists tightly as pain stabbed at her heart. "No, I can't face them just yet."

"Alright. I would love to see Potty's and Weasel's face when they read the news tomorrow, though." He smirked evilly. "Till you decide what you want to do, I'm stuck with you here."

"Wait, Malfoy, why are you helping me?"

He looked her square in the eye. "Aren't you the one who helped swing the verdict in my favour during my trial and personally requested Kingsley to reduce my sentence?"

Hermione went slightly red. "I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Did I not mention that I still have eyes and ears at the ministry, Granger? There's no need to try and be heroic about it."

"Fine. I did slightly nudge the jury in your favour. It was the right thing to do. Holding grudges was something I was ready to give up after the war. And I know that while you were on Voldemort's side, it was unwillingly and your family suffered under his rule. You refused to identify Harry when we were caught by Fenrir and the snatchers, which showed that you weren't as godforsaken as I previously thought. I thought you deserved a second chance."

His moved his head, as if shaking off something irritating. "You Gryffindors are too righteous for your own good."

"A simple thank you would suffice, Malfoy."

"You know me well enough Granger. That isn't my style."

Hermione smiled. She knew apologizing didn't come to him naturally, spoilt brat that he was, but she would elicit one from him before she left, and that was for certain. An apologetic Malfoy was something she was willing to do anything to see.


End file.
